To Begin Again
by mader.for.writing
Summary: A different beginning where Emma grows up in the Enchanted Forest and Regina is imprisoned when someone casts the dark curse landing everyone in Storybrooke, with different fake memories. this time however there is no Henry and so Emma comes to town looking to move there. What happens when her and Regina meet? And what if this 'curse' is a plot with one goal, a different ending?
1. Chapter 1 - THE SWAN

Storybrooke was a quiet town, there were hardly any tourists, given the towns peculiar location in the middle of nowhere not far from Maine, and the occupants of the town consisted of people who practically knew everything about one another. No one new ever came to live in town, and no one ever managed to keep any secrets for very long before someone found out and the town's gossip, Mary Margret would be spreading the secret everywhere she could. So it didn't come as much of a surprise to everyone in Granny's diner when early one Saturday morning she came bursting through the door yelling something about Gold and selling a house…

 **REGINA'S POV**

I twisted round in my chair to watch as Mary Margret hurriedly threw off her coat and balanced it on the closet available peg on the coat stand and rushed to sit in the seat next to mine at the counter. It almost looked like her skeleton was doing a dance within her, she was bouncing up and down where she sat with that much enthusiasm. I rolled my eyes and placed my cup of coffee down and waving my hand in the air, a signal she knew enough to mean 'speak now' I'd used it that often.

"Gold just sold a house." She managed to squeal this out without hurting my eardrums too much, I shrugged.

"So, that's one of his many jobs, estate keeping." He had about as many jobs as I did shoes, and I have a lot of shoes.

"Yes but it's not just any house or new owner, it's the house 710 10th Street, and I looked at the documents and – "I let out and exasperated noise and stared at her sending, her a death glare.

"Why the hell would you do that, you moron, what would Gold have done had he seen you spying on his 'confidential' papers!?" She seemed to stop bouncing for what felt like a second before her legs started moving again.

"Do you want to know who's bought it or not?" I gave her the 'are you seriously going to ask me that of course I want to know' raised eyebrow and I saw the 'I knew it' glint in her eye, making me laugh.

"Right so as I was saying, I got curious when I saw the address as you and I both know no one in their right mind would want that house, but anyways I only caught the last name and it's not one I recognize which means…" My mouth dropped open slightly as I finally realised why she was so intrigued by this small minute event.

"Which means this new comer is from out of town, no one has ever moved here before, everyone with a house has lived here their entire lives." Her eyes sparkled with a hint of wonder, she seemed to be enjoying this, I was rarely intrigued by what she had to say, pretend or otherwise, but this time I was, being the mayor of this quant town meant I was certainly puzzled as to what made this person wish to move here to somewhere any family would probably never find.

Mary Margret suddenly caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall behind me and a shock seemed to wave across her body as she suddenly stood up and ran to grab her coat, stopping only to shout back to me.

"I'm sorry to dash I've got to be at the school in five minutes, and it's my day to do the rounds before I start teaching so got to go, oh and by the way the last names Swan." I smirked as the dishevelled state of Mary Margret faded away into the distance one arm shoved into the sleeve of her large parker coat and the other rooting around in her purse for some god forsaken object she probably didn't need.

I turned around and picked up my coffee once more, the familiar chatter filling my ears once again as my eyes roamed the walls finally settling on a posted I had probably already read a thousand times on the rules of the diner. All of a sudden a hush fell upon the diner, as if someone had picked up a remote and pressed the mute button. A frown appeared on my face as I curiously swivelled in my chair and lifted my head to find out why and when I found the reason I stopped short. There stood by the very edge of the counter was a women, a women I had never seen before. She had blonde hair that feel in curls just below her shoulders and piercing green eyes, she was wearing a red leather jacket that looked to be at least 3 years old if not more, this must be the swan, she certainly looked like one, beautiful and sweet.

She was whispering to Ruby about something and then Ruby pointed at me and the women turned her head just in time to catch me staring, I felt heat rising in my cheeks and I quickly looked down at my hands and bent to pick up my bag, busying myself with getting my coat on. As quickly as I could I stood and rushed out the diner door not stopping to see whether the women had left or not. I wasn't looking at where I was going and as I walked across the cobbled path to the arch onto the street I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was – "I stopped short as I looked up and immediately recognized her as the women that Ruby was talking too. I faltered for a minute before quickly composing myself and smiling.

"You must be new?" She seemed slightly startled that I would know such a small piece of information, which in a normal town would never have been known, especially not by the women you just so happened to bump into because she wasn't looking at where she was going.

"Hi" She smiled awkwardly and a blush seemed to rise up in her cheeks.

"Well its lovely to meet you Miss Swan, but I must be off I have some where to be." She seemed puzzled for a moment.

"Okay, um how do you know my name?" I blinked confused before I realised I had called her 'Miss Swan' before she had even told me, god I must seem like some creepy stalker or something to her.

"I'm the mayor, Gold sent me the deeds to your house this morning before I came here and I remember seeing your name." I lied hoping she wouldn't questions it and ask Gold about it, I smiled at her once more and stepped to side skirting around her and passing under the arch, taking a left towards the town hall and the safety of my office.

"Wait!" I stopped and looked back to see the blonde running towards.

"It's Emma." I frowned.

"What's Emma?"

"My name, you know you called me Miss Swan, but my name is Emma. Also I don't recall you telling me your name Mayor?"

"Mills, Regina Mills." She smiled and for some reason so did I which was strange because I hardly smiled, everyone who knew me, knew I don't like to smile.

"I love that name, so unique." I blushed, I mentally shook my head scolding myself.

"Are you flirting with me Miss Swan?" She seemed to wince when I called her 'Miss' again and I couldn't help but chuckle, wait I don't chuckle dear lord what is wrong with me today.

"Any ways I must be off, I'll see you around Miss Swan." With that I turned and I started heading back in the direction of my office and safe haven.

"It's Emma!" She yelled after me and I was certain there was a hint of amusement in her voice as she said it.

It wasn't till I had settled down at my desk that I finally realised what had just happened, I had smiled and it was a mysterious women who had made me, a women who I had only just meet that day. However for once I didn't care, this women would be the death of me I was sure of it, and I smiled and bent my head down and began to fill out the first set of forms on my desk.

* * *

 **So it's not very long but I hope you guys like it!**

 **I'd love to hear your theories in the reviews of who might have cast this new curse! Also if you have any cool ideas you would like me to include!**

 **-J**


	2. Chapter 2- And then there were two

**To all who reviewed and offered their suggestions on who cast the curse, thank you!**

 **GUEST REVIWER: Telling you the answer to whether or not Henry existed would give away a big part of the plot, I can promise that you will see him in later chapters!**

 **I'm sorry it took so long to update I've been away on holiday without my laptop for a while now!**

 **UNKNOWN POV**

 ** _"_** ** _Miss Swan is in town, and she has meet Regina." There was a crackling from the walkie talkie, before the person on the other end on the line clicked the button and switched their machine off. I sighed, this job was going to be the death of me, but then again as long as the plan works then I suppose it's at least not for nothing. When I had agreed to this job before the curse was cast I never thought it would take 2 years for Emma to actually show up, nor did I think I would be made to forget who I was working with, meaning I was on a blind mission and I could be talking to anyone for all I knew it could even be Emma herself. It could be anybody._**

 **REGINA'S POV**

It was about four o'clock by the time I finally managed to finish all my paperwork and pack up for the day, once everything was away and where it should be I stood and grabbed my coat and bag locking the office door behind me. It wasn't too cold outside but it was a bit nippy so I placed my bag on the floor and put my coat on stretching my arm out only to have it collide with something solid and to hear a yelp. I looked up panicked pulling my other arm as I did only to come face to face with the town's newest blond, oops.

"That's twice today that you've seemed intent on bruising me." The blond moaned a smile dancing at her lips as she rubbed her arm where I had indeed hit her twice today already, I winced.

"Sorry, but maybe you shouldn't make a habit of standing right in front of me in the future to save yourself any further bruises." She raised an eyebrow her hand dropping to her side, my reply was to raise my eyebrow and cross my arms.

"Advice noted, I do hope you don't greet all new comers like this?" I shrugged.

"You're the first newcomer we've ever had, no one ever comes here, or leaves for that matter." Emma looked shocked.

"How does one town never get any new residents? It's absurd!" I laughed and she gave me a funny look.

"Bad tourism I suppose, and not that I'm not enjoying this conversation but I have to go, I'm meeting someone for dinner." She looked a little crest fallen at this and immediately told her it was just my friend Mary Margret, I don't know why but I felt the sudden need to clarify it. She brightened up at this statement and she smiled.

"Have fun, and I'll see you on Tuesday evening." I bent down to pick up my bag then frowned and stood up holding it.

"What's going on Tuesday evening?" She grinned.

"You and I are having dinner at grannies, as an official, I'm sorry I bruised you/ celebrating your first mover from out of town." I gave her a pointed look.

"I don't remember asking, and how do you know I'm not busy on Tuesday evening?"

"That's because I'm the one asking, and because I spoke to your secretary." I shook my head, this women was messing with my brain.

"Fine at 7:30 sharp meet me here." She nodded saluting with a yes ma'am and I couldn't help but laugh, she smiled and I shook my head.

"Goodnight Miss Swan." I turned and started walking towards grannies but stopped when I heard her call out from behind me.

"It's Emma." I grinned

"I know" And with that I made my way towards the diner and Mary Margret leaving the blond grinning like an idiot standing in the middle of Main Street, the wind whistling, the trees dancing and a hidden figure watching from a window speaking hurriedly into a walkie talkie unbeknownst to me.

 **I hope this chapter is okay for now, I know its short but I figured a short chapter is better than any! So we now know there are at least two people who are working together and know about this curse, but one doesn't remember the other, and we don't know who either is... I'm horrible I know!**

 **I would love to hear your theories now you know there are two as to who you think is working together and maybe how you reckon I'm including Henry in this!**

 **\- J**


	3. Chapter 3 - Are we clear?

**I'm soo sorry I know its been ages since I've updated this story and I feel really bad, but I hope you guys like this next chapter!**

 **I had a few suggestions about who might have cast the curse most seemed to think either Henry and Emma or Henry or Regina... I suppose you'll just have to keep reading to find out but I will tell you this, its not a likely duo that's orchestrated this entire thing, and you never know there may be more in on it...**

 **UNKNOWN POV**

 ** _"_** ** _Tuesday evening at 7:30 they have arranged a dinner, sounded a lot like a date to me, I didn't think things would happen this fast, it appears this curse has a chance of succeeding after all… I don't know what else you want me to do, I was thinking of meeting up with Emma tomorrow welcome her to town so that if they ever get suspicious then I could be counted as a safe friend?" I let go of the button that allowed me to speak placing the walkie talkie back down on the table before leaning back in my chair sighing. The rules had been scribbled down on a sheet of parchment carefully tucked inside my pocket when I had landed in this strange world and I had read them thoroughly several times, so many times in fact that the words 'do not under any circumstances interfere or attempt to have any contact with Miss Swan unless I instruct you otherwise' were now permanently seared into my brain._**

 ** _Though I had never been given any sort of permission to meet her, I admit I was curious as to why exactly I wasn't allowed to, I mean was I programmed into her memory here? Was I made into some bad shadow from her past, I wouldn't be surprised, I meant too much to her back in the Enchanted Forest for any chance of my presence stirring up memories to be possible in this world._**

 **** ** _I ran a hand through my hair suddenly becoming very angry, I agreed to this plan because I thought I could help, I believed I would be able to help but sitting here, playing watchmen wasn't helping, for all I knew there was nobody listening on the other end of that damned line. I suddenly stand up grabbing my jacket from where it was slung haphazardly over the arm of my emerald couch. I pull it on looking once more at the black motionless talking device on the table before heading for the door suddenly stopping as the silence is broken by a static whir._**

 ** _I turn around looking at the walkie talkie frowning as I noticed the red light, it only did that if the other person was holding down the button which would allow them to talk. I sucked in a breath, waiting my ears alert hoping to pick up a snippet of recognition from the voice I was hopefully about to hear._**

 ** _"_** ** _You're not going to approach Emma Swan tomorrow or any day after tomorrow unless I give you permission to, are we clear?" I strained my ears slightly my mind a buzz of motion as it tries to identity any familiarity, but it came up with nothing. No this was a new voice, oh they were clever, whoever they were. They had completely erased themselves from my memory and as I repeated that over in my mind letting it sink in I cursed grabbing a glass from the side throwing it and watching it as it smashes against the wall to my right. The crackling on the other end of the line started up again and I turned watching as the red light appeared once more and the person spoke, sounding very annoyed._**

 ** _"_** ** _Are we clear?" There was a hardness to the voice now, as if they were challenging me to say no, as if they were taunting me with a promise of pain if I disobeyed. I shivered slightly as the thought raced into my mind quickly shaking it away before hurrying over to the walkie talkie and holding the button down._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ye- yes I won't do it" Silence filled my ears interrupted only by the click and crackle from the device in my hands signalling its twin had been switched off and I breathed a sigh of relieve. I had a feeling though that even as the voice swam around my mind repeating those words over and over again that I wouldn't be able to resist the temptation much longer, and I knew even as the words continued to repeat filling the silence, that I was toying with dangerous waters, and no storm I've ever faced will be as bad as the one up ahead if I fail to comply to my orders._**

 **EMMAS POV**

"…sign here please." Emma blinks jolting from her trail of thought as she felt the cool shell of a pen pressed into her hand and she focuses on the documents in front of her. Frowning slightly her eyes scan the page as she tries to work out where she was supposed to sign.

"Um where exactly?" Mr Gold sighs grinning slightly as he notices the distant spark in her mossy eyes, she winces slightly as he fixes her with a knowing look.

"You seem a bit distracted Miss Swan, perhaps we should do this another time?" She shakes her head, placing the pen down before reaching her hands back to tie her blonde curls back from her face, picking the pen up again.

"No need, just tell me where to sign" he watches her for a moment before nodding pointing at the dotted line towards the bottom of the paper that required her signature. She looks at it before pressing the tip of her pen to it scribbling down her messy signature dropping the pen onto the counter looking up at him again.

"Is that all?" A slight nod was all she got as he reached behind him grabbing a set of keys off a rack holding them out to her. She takes them quickly shoving them into the right pocket of her jacket for safe keeping.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Miss Swan." She sighs slightly nodding as she turns and begins making her way towards the door, twisting the door handle beginning to close the door before she stops turning back briefly.

"My name is Emma" In the time it had taken her to walk the short distance to the door he had bent his head over a book hurriedly writing stuff down in it but as she spoke he froze his pen stopping suddenly.

"Well then Emma…. I hope to see you around" He slowly lifts his head up a hint of recognition in his eyes too small for her too fully register as she nods shutting the door behind her. She looks around pulling her jacket tightly around her before setting of at a brisk pace towards the café across the road.

If she'd stayed just that little bit longer though she might have heard the man she'd just left inside whisper into the silence.

"It appears the Princess has finally found her way back to her family"

 **So its not very long but a quite a few things happened in this chapter! I would love to hear any critisisum or feedback or even ideas you have after reading this!**

 **\- Emma knew the person in Storybrooke who knows whats going on from before, and they were quite close... any ideas of whom? or how?**

 **\- the person with the twin walkie talkie finally spoke... yet our little lookout has no idea who they are because they took all of their memory...**

 **\- and it appears Mr Gold wasn't stupid enough to not include a loophole into this curse either, thoughts on how he knew?**

 **I love hearing your ideas about who cast the curse so if you have anymore, I'd love to hear them!**

 **\- J**


End file.
